Eva Crusade
by capt. n
Summary: Somtimes someone must help protect those who protect everyone, but what if the best person for the job is dead? Reposted after editing. Please R&R. Chapter two is up and running
1. Chapter 1

A Nautilus Production.

By Capt. Nemo

Hey everyone. I finally was able to get this written. It took me a while to get it written, but here it is. So with out further ado I give you my Chrono Crusade/NGE Cross Over.

As many of you saw, this was posted earlier. I added on to the chapter, making it longer and describing it more.

I don't own any of this, I did I would have the car of my dreams.

Eva Crusade.

On with the Story

Outside Chicago, September 13, 2000

St. Mary's Convent

The students where filling in for choir practice as they normally did on Wednesday. Choir practice was usually held in the music room, but do to renovation they where practicing in the church. Looking out from the wing of the church that they where in, the students could several people in the pews, some where praying and others where homeless people who where just trying to get out of the rain. As the students where waiting for there teacher they started to talk among themselves, the girls about the latest gossip and the guys about sports and music. It wasn't long before they heard the steps of there teacher coming into the church with her cane.

Azmaria was in her nineties by this time, but her hair had not lost its silver color and her age showed on her face, but her eyes still sparkled. She had a long life, now a widow with a grandson she had continued to sing. Now in her later years she had returned to where she had lived some of the greatest moments of her life. Azmaria would always remember those days, running around with Rosette and Chrono, watching them as they saved the world and Rosettes brother, Joshua. Looking back, she remembered when Rosette had said that Chrono would return someday. She knew that Chrono had returned on the last day of Rosettes life when they found her watch with her, the watch that Chrono had taken with him when he had disappeared years ago. It was several years later in 1931 when she heard that Rosette had passed.

Now in the year 2000, in the last years of here life, Azmaria had returned to the convent to teach choir. Singing had always been her passion, and she had been fairly well know back in her days. Know she was passing her talent on to a new generation.

"Okay class. I hope that you practiced like I told you too." Azmaria told her class. She then saw one of the students raise his hands. "Yes Patrick?"

"Is it really true that you knew sister Rosette Christopher?" Patrick asked. It was the one question that she had to answer every year.

"Yes Patrick, I did know Rosette, in fact she saved my life, but that has nothing to do with your lesson. Now, I want to start off with one we have done before as a warm up. Ode to Joy."

As the choir class began, far to the south something was starting to happen. Something had been disturbed that should have been left alone, but humanity is always seeking out the unknown, only this time, it led to disaster. A disaster that would change the fate of the world.

"Okay class that was a good warm up. Now I want you to get out the music for Kum..." It was at this time that the earth started to shake. "Every one under the pews, right know!"

"What's going on," one of the students asked.

"Its an earthquake, get under the pews, hurry." Azmaria told her students.

It seemed that the earth would not stop shaking, it just never stopped. Even after several minutes the earthquake had yet to cease. Amaria was wondering long the church could withstand the shaking as it was not designed to with stand an earthquake. 'Please God, lend these walls your strength, send Samson to us to hold up these and to protect those who have yet to live,' Amaria prayed.

All of the students were afraid, they had never experienced anything like this before. They knew what an earthquake was, but had never experienced one before. As they hunkered down under the pews, some prayed, some cried, held on to each other, or cried for their parents. It was then that they heard the sound of a city being destroyed.

From outside came the sound of buildings falling down. Explosions soon followed as gas mains broke all over the city and caught fire. Soon the fires where spreading at an alarming rate, gas stations wen up in flames, and high ways collapsed. Many people thought that this was the end of the world. Most of the port was wiped from the face of the earth when two large liquid natural gas tankers erupted, setting off the tanks that they where unloading into. The explosion sent flaming debris all over the city, causing even more fires. Flames spread from the port when oil tanks let go, sending there contents into the city aflame, soon most of the city was on fire.

It was then that the third horror of the day arrived, and this one came by sea, a tsunami. The tsunami reached fifty feet into air as it hit the city, destroying what quake and fire had yet to destroy. Some would think that the wall of water would put out the fire that had engulfed the city, but it did not, it only spread it, and still the earth shook. Luckily the convent was up on higher ground, the site had been chosen for it's defensive properties incase it ever came under siege.

Even those that had lived through an earthquake before had never seen anything like this before. There truly was no safe place to stand, and even standing was almost impossible.

At the convent, nearly everyone was praying for God to spare them, though a few where praying for him to spare others, Amaria was one of these. She was praying so hard that she missed the glowing light that started to surround her, and the light formed in front of the alter, though it was not missed by her students. They watched as there aged choir teacher was surrounded by the light, they also noticed the light forming in front of the alter.

It was at this time that the earth started to calm and the seas recede. The destruction was almost total, but the fires still burned. It was also at this time that the lights that had formed in the church started to fade.

When the light around Azmaria had faded, her students where shocked to find a younger women on her place. Looking at this woman they found that she was wearing the same thing that there teacher had been wearing, in fact she looked like there teacher, only a lot younger.

"Mrs. Azmaria," Patrick asked as he put his hand on her shoulder. "Is that you?"

"Of course it me Patrick, who else would it be," Azmaria replied.

"Well, its just that you look a lot younger."

"Thanks for the complement Patrick, but I really don't need it right now," Said Azmaria.

"He's right Mrs. Azmaria, here." One of her female student said holding out a compact. Opening it Azmaria at first saw that the mirror inside was broken as it had a large crack down the middle, but the face that was looking back at her was one that she hadn't seen on years. It was her, but it was her from many years ago.

"Oh, my God, how can this be?" Azmaria said as she looked at her reflection in the small mirror. "How did this happen?"

"Well you where surrounded by a ball of light and when it faded, this is how you where." Patrick responded.

"A ball of light?" Azmaria asked.

"Yeah, but that wasn't the only thing, another ball formed over there." Patrick explained pointing over at the alter.

Near the alter lay two people that had not been there before. One of them was a women who looked to be in her twenties. She was wearing a purple dress with a blue blouse. Around her was a wrapped a shaw. Her corn yellow hair came down to about mid back. The strange thing about her was there was a circle of light around her head.

The other was a man, a man with purple hair. He had several bandages on his for head and was wearing a tattered cloak. Rosette recognized the two right a way, the problem was that the woman should have been dead many years ago. She remembered when they found her body in almost that same spot.

"Rosette, Chrono?"

Later that night.

Thing slowly came to her. First it was the weight of the sheets pressing down on her, then the pillow supporting her head. She then noticed the sound of her breathing and the rise and fall of he chest. lying there, not opening her eyes she took in all she could with her senses. She could hear the sound of people talking, but the sound was muffled by walls. Slowly feeling came into her body, it was a strange feeling, almost as if the body wasn't hers at all. First moving her toes she found that she could but it felt that they where not apart of her, like they belonged to someone else. She had been told to expect this, but it was strange actually feeling it. Moving on to her other limbs, she found that she didn't have complete control of them.

Soon she heard the door opening and the sound of someone walking in. From the sound of the steps she could tell that the person was walking lightly as not to disturb her rest. The sound of something being placed on a table to her right came to her ears next, she then heard water being swished around in a bowl followed by the sound of someone wringing a rag. The next thing was not heard but felt, she felt the damp rag being placed on her head. Finally she opened her eyes, and looked into a pair of eyes that she had not seen since she had moved on, Azmaira.

"Good after noon Rosette, did you have a good nap?" Azmaria asked the woman who should have been dead more then sixty years ago.

"Hey Azmaria, yes I had a good nap." Rosette responded.

"Good, then can you tell me why your back from the dead and I'm back in my mid twenties, not that I mind that." Azmaria asked her old friend.

"Well you could say that I'm on a mission from God and that your part of it, so is Chrono for that matter." Rosette replied.

"Oh, and what mission is that?" Azmaria asked.

"Well its simple and not so simple." Rosette began. "We're supposed to help a group of people that are trying to save the world from what is coming."

"Oh, and what's coming?" Azmaria asked. "Can it be worse then what has already happened?"

"Something that even sinners fear." Rosette answered her. "And yes, it worse then what happened today."

"And how can it be worse then today, as far as I can tell Chicago is gone and from the radio reports so is half the country?" Azmaria asked looking at Rosette.

Rosette turned away from her, looking at the wall on the other side of the room, it seemed like she was searching for the right words to speak. After a few minutes she spoke in a shaky voice. "If we fail Azmaria, everybody will suffer a fate worse then death. Everything that makes us who we are will be washed away and will become one for all eternity."

"What do mean by that?" Azmaria asked.

"I don't know Azmaria, all I know is that we have to stop it." Rosette, conviction rising in her voice. "That is the mission that we were given. To stop that from happening."

"And how are we supposed to stop it?" Azamaria asked.

"We have to find the children." Rosette stated as she turned back toward Azmaria. "We have to find the children and protect them, but the one that we must protect the most is the third."

"What to you mean by that?" Azmaria asked. "What do you mean by children? There are hundreds of children born everyday."

"From what I was told, and it wasn't a lot, the children would be born after a big disaster." Rosette began. "These three children hold the fate of the earth in there hands, but it is the third child that we will have to protect and make sure that he is loved."

"Why do we have to make sure that he is loved?"

"Because, if he knows that people love him and care for him, he won't make the wrong choice." Rosette answered. "You see, about 2500 years ago somebody made a prediction about the end of the world."

"People have made those kind of predictions for years, what would make these any different?" Azmaria asked.

"Because this time the predictions where right." Rosette answered.

"What so mean?" Azmaria asked. "Are you telling me that this is the end of the world?"

"Not if I can help it, and that is exactly what I was sent to do." Rosette told her friend. It would be a cold day in hell before she failed in this mission. She was going to give everything she got to this mission, not that she hadn't before, she just had to watch the rampant destruction.

"So you're here to stop the end of the world?" Azmaria asked. She had seen Rosette do it before, she and Chrono had almost walked into hell with almost no chance of survival, only to come out on top again.

"That's right," Rosette answered. "By the way, where's Chrono?"

"He's helping out the nurses." Azmaria explained. "A lot of people are hurt, just consider yourself lucky that you got your own room."

"Why did I get my own room?"

"Because it would be hard to explain the halo." Azmaria said pointing to the golden ring that was floating above Rosette's head.

"Oh that, It comes with the whole being dead thing." Rosette replied, "but I have a way with dealing with it." Closing her eyes, the halo started to shrink and fall down around her neck. It turned itself into a golden necklace with a small cross on it.

"Well that takes care of that." Azmaria stated. "When will you be able to get up?"

"In a little bit," Rosette answered, "being sent back to earth can be a real pain. It also makes you really tired."

"Okay then," Azmaria responded. "I'll make sure that your not disturbed." She then got up and left the room, closing the door behind her.

TBC

Okay folk, here is chapter 1 of 'Eva Crusade'. I admit that it might take a few chapters to make it to Tokyo 3, so hang on.

I will be using the next chapter to explain and really introduce the Chrono Crusade cast. I just set the ground work for the story in this chapter.

Until next time,

Keep your stick on the ice.


	2. Chapter 2

A Nautilus Production

By Capt. Nemo

Okay folk here is the second chapter of this story. I admit that I have been lax lately in my writing, very lax. I will try and make up for this in the coming months.

Anyway, On with the story.

Eva Crusaded

Chapter 2

The journey begins.

Very quickly word was spreading about the toll of what had happened. What had happened over the next few days shock everyone. War was declared. Several other countries declared war on each other, blaming each other for the disaster. Very quickly the war had gone nuclear, luckily only a few nuclear weapons where launched before everyone came to their senses. what was left of the world very quickly descended into chaos. In the middle of this chaos, three people headed west from Chicago.

The roads where still in good condition because the conflict had not reached that part of America. Nor did many people think that it would. Items such as gas was becoming scarce. The group managed to get as far as Des Moines before they ran out of gas, and couldn't get anymore.

After a few days wandering around, Chrono managed to get some horses. It would take them a lot longer to get to where they where going, but get there they would. They managed to get as far as Omaha before they got another break. A group of nuns where heading out to California to help out with the refugees from the flooding that had occurred when the sea levels came up because of the ice caps melting. The nuns where going with the military on a supply flight to Edwards Air Force base. Rosette, Chrono, and Azmaria found them selves sitting between boxes of tents and MRE's.

After landing, the group headed north west. They once again procured some horses, but not before Rosette procured some fire power.

"Chrono, Look at this!" Rosette said holding up the biggest hand gun that she had ever seen. "And it comes in .50 cal."

Chrono responded in his usual way.

"Who in their right minds makes a fifty caliber hand gun?"

"I don't know, but I think it would be perfect for you." Rosette replied. "Maybe two of them actually." Rosette then deposited the massive hand gun back on the counter and continued to shop.

"Hey, Rosette. Why don't we keep things the same caliber if we can?" Chrono suggested from over by the rifles.

"I guess that's a good idea." Rosette replied. "Lets go with .45 for SMG's and hand guns and 30-06 for the rifles."

"But those rifles that you wanted are 7.62x39!" Chrono reasoned.

Mean while, Azmaria was just sitting around as she watched the two argue in the gun store. She never had a thing for guns, and had never fired one before. Her husband had been in the war and had used them, but she had shot one her self. Rosette claimed that would need to change. She would have to learn how to shoot if she was going to survive. The first gun that she had picked up was a nine millimeter, she liked it because it was light weight and fit in her hand. It took about two seconds for Rosette to take it away and give a .45, claiming 'nine mill won't stop a thing.'.

"How about we not get all those guns. Besides, I think it's against the law to buy that many." Azmaria told to arguing couple.

Rosette and Chrono stopped arguing for a second and looked at the counter. The counter was full of weapons, of which the sales clerk took quick stock.

"You have 3 AK-47's, 3 MP-.45, 2 desert eagles, 1 BAR., 2 M1 Garandes, 3 colt .45's, and 1 scooped '03 Springfield."

"How about we drop the MP-.45's, BAR., M1's, and the '03." Chrono offered. "Besides, snipping was never your thing."

"That would leave us with the AK's, Desert Eagles, and the .45's." Rosette thought out loud. "This gives us a heavy hitting power at close to medium range, but no long range.

"Well, Miss. If your looking for long range, we do have two M-14's." The clerk spoke up.

"Chrono, How about this. Two AK's, 2 Desert Eagles, the .45's, an MP-45, and the M-14's." Rosette suggested. "That way, you would have an AK, the desert eagles, and an M-14." Rosette suggested. "While I would have an AK, two of the .45's, and the other M-14. Leaving Az with the MP-45 and a .45."

"Excuse me miss, but that leaves you two over the limit." The clerk spoke up. "If I may suggest, why don't you get rid of the AK's, the M-14 is a much better rifle."

"The man has a point, Rosette." Chrono reasoned.

"All right then, we'll take em. Along with enough ammunition for all of them." Rosette shouted.

"But don't we need some holsters?"

Several days later.

The stars where bright in the sky. Twinkling over head as they surrounded the moon. A group of three people, along with four horses sat on a ridge beneath the blanket stars. A fire burned in the center of them, casting shadows out from it while illuminating the people around it.

Rosette and Azmaria where talking while Chrono was cleaning his pistols. He had come to like the pair of .50 pistols. They had a lot more kick then he was used too, but it didn't bother him to much. He kept them in a pair of holsters on each hip, with his M-14 strapped to his back.

Rosette and Chrono had spent part of their day's teaching Azmaria to shoot, and so far she was doing pretty well. They didn't want her to be in the middle of a fight so they had given her a .45 and the MP-.45 for self protection. Rosette was also talking about getting a knife for her incase things went from bad to worse.

As the night passed, the women went to bed with Chrono standing guard. He didn't need all that much sleep, and he could sleep the next day. If he went for to long with out sleep, it would catch up to him though. Looking out at the sky, he saw all the stars. He had seen them before from all over the world. If there was on thing constant in his life, it was the stars. For know though, he was willing to gaze upon the face of the women he loved. Who's beauty he ranked with the stars above.

Europe, somewhere.

"After the awakenings, two who where thought dead will return. If they shall join company with the last Apostle, she will regain her youth. They shall then seek the company of those of their past. A lady of jewels and a sinner seeking to atone. This gathering will have the power to change their fate and the fate of the children." SEELE 03 read to the group.

"This new information is disturbing." Kiel said from his position at the head of the table. He knew that it was dangerous for all of them to meet in person, but there is no way to avoid this meeting. A part of the scrolls had been translated, and it had a direct impact on their scenario. According to the scrolls, their was a group of people that could change their own fate, and that could only have a negative effect on the scenario. "Is there any other mention of this group?"

"Not yet," SEELE 03 responded. "But there is still more to translate. I fear that there maybe more resistance to the scenario then we first thought."

"I think that we should devote more resources to the translation of the scrolls." SEELE 02 advised. "Incase there are any more threats."

"Make It so." Kiel replied. The meeting then moved on to other items.

Outside San Francisco.

Rosette, Chrono, and Azmaria finally made it to San Francisco. The group then moved into the remains of the once bustling city. Once they came over a hill, the spotted the Golden Gate Bridge. It was damaged, but was still standing. Parts of the town looked abandoned while movement could be seen in others.

"Hey, Rosette. How do we where the person is where looking for?" Azmaria asked.

"Easy, this necklace isn't just my halo you know. If you place it on a compass it'll point the way to the person where looking for." Rosette replied.

"Can it do anything else?" Azmaria asked.

"Well, I can use it for dousing, and it makes a great flash light. That's about it."

"So, which way should we go?" Chrono asked.

Rosette then pulled her necklace off and placed it on a compass that she had in her pocket. At first it was pointing north, but once the cross made contact with the compass, the needle changed direction. "That way." Rosette said, pointing in the direction that the needle was pointing.

As they made their way though the city, they saw what the destruction. The first wave had come from the south, but the lay of the land managed to spare most of the city. Most of the damage had come from the flood that followed the wave. Most of the people in the city had managed to get to safety. That was before the earthquake hit.

The quack registered a 9.5 on the Richter scale. The buildings that most people took shelter collapsed, causing the death toll to rise dramatically. At first, only about 100 people had been killed, but after the quake, the toll had risen to several thousand. The fires that started afterwards had once again burned most of the city. It took what was left of the San Francisco Fire Department a herculean effort to stop the fires, but they managed to stop the fires and save part of the city.

The group followed the compass as it pointed the way to the person that they where looking for. They kept moving into the city, they saw the destruction that had happened. The city had taken a huge hit, and it didn't look like it would get much of a chance to make a come back. The water level was not going down.

Apparently, what ever had happened had caused the southern ice caps to melt, dumping huge amounts of water back into the ocean. Scientists where going crazy over what was going to happen with the amount of fresh water that been dumped into the worlds ocean. So far nothing had really happened. So far according to the reports, whatever happened, occurred in Antarctic. So far several events had been suggested for what happened. They ranged from a top secret government project to a meteor. impact.

TBC

Okay, chapter 2 is done and out. I hope that you all enjoy it.

Please R&R


End file.
